familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Betliar
|native_name = |settlement_type = Village |image_skyline = Betliar Front.jpg |imagesize = |image_caption = Betliar mansion |image_flag = |flag_size = |image_seal = |seal_size = |image_shield = Betliar_COA.jpg |shield_size = |image_blank_emblem = |blank_emblem_type = |blank_emblem_size = |image_map = |mapsize = |image_map = Okres roznava.png |map_alt = |map_caption = Rožňava District in Kosice Region |map_caption1 = |image_dot_map = |dot_mapsize = |dot_map_caption = |dot_x = |dot_y = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = Left | pushpin_label = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_mapsize = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Betliar in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1= Left | pushpin_label1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_mapsize1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Betliar in Košice Region |latd= 48|latm=42|lats=09 |latNS=N |longd=20|longm= 30|longs=23|longEW=E |coordinates_display = |coordinates_region = SI |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = Slovakia |subdivision_type1 = Region |subdivision_name1 = Košice |subdivision_type2 = District |subdivision_name2 = Rožňava |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |leader_party = Independent |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Ľubomír Zatroch |established_title = First mentioned |established_date = 1330 |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 24.67 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 343 |population_total = 946 |population_as_of = 31 Dec 2014 |population_footnotes = |population_density_km2 = 38.35 |timezone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |timezone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST = +2 |postal_code_type = Postal code |postal_code = 049 55 |area_code = Area code |blank_name = 421-58 |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = http://www.betliar.eu/ |footnotes = }} Betliar ( , ) is a village and commune in the Rožňava District in the Košice Region of eastern Slovakia, known for its manor house. It belongs to the most beautiful manor houses in the country. Basic information * Location: Slovak republic, Betliar is situated in South-East part of Slovenské rudohorie in valley of river Slaná, 5 km north of town Rožňava. * Height above sea level: 311 meters. * Number of inhabitants: about one thousand. History The village of Betliar lies in a valley of the river Slaná, 5 km northwest of Rožňava. The first written description of the village is from the year 1330, when it is mentioned under the name Bethler (the term is of German origin meaning a cart used in copper mining). It belonged to the Bebek family and later the Andrássy family. The inhabitants lived on mining, agriculture and forestry. The mining heritage of the village, historically interesting places and the beauty of the Volovské vrchy (hills) has turned Betliar into a destination that is popular with tourists. The most well-known place in the village is the manor house, built on the site of a small Bebek’s castle from the 15th century. It is situated in the beautiful surroundings of an English park, designed by the famous architect H. Nebbiem. The mansion has been rebuilt many times, most recently by the Andrassy family in the year 1880. Since that time its appearance has been preserved with minor changes and renovations; currently it serves as an exposition of the Slovak National Museum. In the year 1985 it was declared a national cultural monument. Of particular interest among sacral sights is a classicist evangelical church from the year 1794. Originally it was built without a tower, which was later added in the year 1834. The Roman-Catholic church of Saint Elisabeth has an even older history. It was built in the first half of the 14th century in a Gothic style. In the 17th and 19th century it was reconstructed. The history of Betliar is also connected with many people, such as the writer Johan Fabricius. In the village there is accommodation available in hotels, pensions, lodging houses and private homes. Village was appeared like mining colony in the late 13th century. There were mined gold, iron and copper. In the 15th century there came Walachian people. In the 18th century was rise of mining and in Betliar was blast-furnace and rolling mill. The heraldry of village appeared in 16th century and on this heraldry depicts renaissance shield with two ploughshares, share and vomer. Nowadays in actual heraldry is historical heraldry situated above manor house. Monuments * Manor house: It was appeared like forward fortification of Krásna Hôrka castle. Core of manor house was built in the 15th century. Štefan Andrássy began a change of this building on luxury formal residence. Manor house was rebuilt on three- storey hunter manor house and today is his appearance relatively similar. Exposition of manor house create: collection of works of art, historical furniture, unique library, weapons, precious ceramics, glass and porcelain. There are also hunting trophies from huntings from home and in foreign countries and various objects like eskimo clothes, armament of samurai and Egyptian mummy brought from far journeys. In 1985 manor house in Betliar was promulgated on national cultural monument. Around the manor house is a unique natural park, which was in a 1978 write-in list of important historical gardens of the world. In this park are infrequent woody plants from foreign countries and also native oaks and spruces. * Roman Catholic church: Is the oldest monument in Betliar. It is from first half of 14th century and in the 17th and 19th century was customized. The church have gothic origin, tower of church was built in the 17th century. From barogue period there are wood pulpit from 18 th century with sculptures Evangelists and wood sculpture of Madonna Queen from the 18th century. On great altar from the 19th century is a painting of saint Alžbeta. * Evangelic church: Was built in 1786, classicistic tower of church was built in 1826. Church have brick column altar with painting Christ and Samaritan by the water well from 1838. Church affected fires and in 1856 burn out. Immediately after was again built up. People of consequence * Andráši Emanuel (Andrássy) (3.3.1821 - 23.4.1891): Politician, entrepreneur, count, Gemer district administrator. He managed family enterprises, he traveled on Europe and he was in some countries in Asia. He liked hunting, trophies from his hunting voyages are part of exposition of manor house. * Fabricius Ján (1672–1734): Was distinguished Slovak intellectual. He was born in Betliar. He studie in Štítnik, Rožňava, Bratislava. After he studied theology, philosophy, history and languages in Wittenberg. * Kazamek Juraj (1882–1956): Violinist, chapel-master, music composer. For difficult live condition left his family to USA. In Pittsburg he worked with his father in mine. Like fourteen he became member of mining band. After he studied violin on New York's School of Music, in France and Germany. * Koššuth Július (1882–1953): Was establisher of funeral supporting association in Slovakia. In 1928 appeared in Betliar funeral supporting association, were accredited program, statutes. In 1929 the Department of Home Affairs in Prague accredited statutes of this association. He was the first clerk of funeral supporting association. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Kosice, Slovakia" * Romancatholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1777-1893 (parish B) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1827-1947 (parish A) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links * Betliar * Betliar - Obrazový sprievodca * Betliar - obec na Gemeri *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Betliar_Roznava_KI_Gomor_Gemer.html'Surnames' of living people in Betliar] Category:Villages and communes in Rožňava District Category:Betliar Category:Settlements in Rožňava District Category:Established in 1330 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia